


Like a Moth to the Flame

by Lucifuge5



Category: NCIS, due South
Genre: AU, Crossover Pairing, Kinky, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Tonight, though, he's too on edge. Ignoring the knot of want coiled up inside him is an impossibility.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Moth to the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> More Joy Day ficlet for Andeincascade.
> 
> This is inspired by Xanthe's [BDSM 'verse](http://www.xanthe.org/site/Pages/bdsmuniverse.html) where people tend to be Dominant or submissive. Set pre-series for NCIS, post-pilot for due South.

Benton Fraser tugs his coat once again while standing outside of the Cub Room. There's a cold breeze running through Chicago tonight. Unlike the rest of the patrons waiting line with him, however, Fraser embraces the chill. Any other time, he would be thinking of the North's vast expanses of snow.

Tonight, though, he's too on edge. Ignoring the knot of want coiled up inside him is an impossibility.

Once inside, Fraser checks his coat in the reception area. He raises his hand to take his Stetson off before remembering that it's still on his dining room table back at his apartment. The last thing he needs tonight is a reminder of his greater duty to the RCMP.

~~~~~

Though the idea is a welcomed one, Fraser's not exactly looking for sex. He would be much more satisfied if he met someone with a strict hand. Someone who will give him the release he's yearning for.

For a moment, he regrets leaving his play collar at home.

An hour goes by, during which Fraser's impatience grows. Frustrating as it might be, he's chosen not to accept the invitations that have come his way. All of those Tops, no matter how alluring, lack _bite_. Settling to play with them would be worse than leaving the club without a sore derriere.

Maybe the time has come to head home and get a good night sleep. He can always wake up slightly early tomorrow and head out for an extra-long run.

~~~~~

Fraser finishes his ginger ale and decides to settle his bill. He's counting a few American dollars when he feels a tingle on the back of his neck. Using the mirror behind the bar, Fraser scans the room.

His gaze is drawn to a man standing by the entrance. In contrast to the outrageous fashions most of the people in the club are sporting, he's wearing black slacks and a casual, long-sleeved sweater.

He's just as tall as Fraser, if a bit older. Judging by the straight posture, the man might have a military background.

Fraser's cock twitches at that realization.

The man walks to one of the tables near the opposite side of the room and takes a seat. He beckons a waitress over before leaning back and looking around at the club's patrons.

Fraser notices a few of the other subs leaning forward, the most docile expression on their faces, almost silently begging to be used. Feeling a spark of rebellion, rather than join in with the rest of them, Fraser gives the man a slightly defiant look.

The man's stern glare calls out to Fraser. Once the man raises an eyebrow, Fraser struggles against the impulse to kneel. He doesn't want to give in so easily.

Making a compromise, he lowers his eyes while furiously blushing. There's enjoyment in the anticipation of what's to come.


End file.
